Systems that provide relatively fine scale treatment patterns of liquid across a target substrate by interruption of the applied liquid streams are generally known. In prior systems, multiple liquid streams are expelled under pressure from orifice openings arranged in close, side-by-side relation. The orifice openings are surrounded circumferentially by walls defining the openings. The pressure liquid streams normally project towards a target substrate but are intermittently interrupted by application of a transverse gas jet which redirects the liquid stream away from the target substrate and into a collection reservoir to be reused. When application of the gas jet is discontinued, the liquid streams resume along the initial path. Such systems are used typically to apply intricate patterns of dye or other liquids to textile substrates, although other substrates may likewise be treated if desired.
While the prior systems work very well, it is a continuing challenge to provide improved definition in the applied pattern across the substrate while nonetheless delivering a sufficient quantity of dye or other liquid to the substrate to provide complete treatment. It is also a continuing challenge to provide reduced complexity in the system set-up as well as enhanced functionality in the collection of unused liquid.